


Need a Hand?

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 18 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Fred/George/Harry, wanking, company, speech</p>
    </blockquote>





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 18 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Fred/George/Harry, wanking, company, speech

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his cock. He only had about half an hour till Ron would be back from doing his chores. 

The first alone time he'd had since he got to the Burrow three days before. 

He loved the Weasleys like family but, boy, there were a lot of them and they all seemed to want to keep him company every minute of the day and night. 

Being a fifteen-year-old boy, what he was doing was willing his hard-on down constantly. 

He pictured ginger hair that he could run his fingers through. Pale, freckled skin....

*pop* *pop*

Harry's eyes flew open and he grabbed the sheets, trying to cover himself.

"Need a hand there, Harry?" Fred asked, gesturing toward Harry's lap.

"Not thinking about our little sister, were you?" George asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No," Harry said quietly, then repeated more firmly, "No."

"One of our brothers, then," Fred said knowingly, grinning when Harry's face flushed, the colour travelling halfway down his chest. 

"Bill, I'd say." George sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's got a dangerous look about him."

"Not Percy." Fred shook his head. "He's not Harry's type at all."

"Not anyone's," George grumbled. "Maybe he prefers a stocky build, like Charlie."

Fred gave George a look and smiled. "Or like us, am I right, brother?"

Harry just sat and stared at them, though his cock didn't show the slightest concern. In fact, it seemed quite happy to imagine two fit gingers entertaining it.

"Let's just have a look, shall we?" George said, hand poised over the sheet, though he waited for Harry to suck in a breath and nod before pulling it back. "Oh, very nice, Harry."

"A man of character such as yourself deserves to be blessed with excellent equipment," Fred added with false gravitas. "Were you using lotion or other proper lubrication?"

"No?" Harry sometimes licked his palm but usually there was plenty of pre-come.

George held out his palm and touched it with his wand. "Now that we're of age, we can do magic around the house. _Lubricus!_ " 

"If I may." George held out his hand to Fred who scooped some of the slick fluid into his hand. 

Harry held his breath as Fred wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock but couldn't contain the moan when he gave him a firm stroke.

"It's nice, isn't it?" George said, leaning in toward Harry and watching Fred stroke up and down his shaft. 

Harry knew he wouldn't last long, not with Fred's hand on his dick, George breathing in his ear and making him shiver. He felt his balls tightening, his whole body tense as he thrust his hips up...

"I love it when he does it to me," George said and Harry exploded, come spurting up onto his stomach and over Fred's fist, trickling down his fingers. 

Harry lay back, panting and incapable of speech, as George cleaned him up with a quick spell then stood. 

"If there's anything else we can do for you," Fred said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Just let us know," George finished with a wink.

And then, with two pops, they were gone. 

Harry's head was spinning and his pulse was racing as he came down from the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

When he heard footsteps in the corridor, he quickly covered himself just as Ron opened the door.

"All right there, Harry?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Harry grinned. "Never better."


End file.
